SSB4: A Story
by Tuffcatt
Summary: Luigi, the brother of Mario goes through the challenges of a relationship. With the 4th competition underway, what new challenges await? And what secret is Luigi hiding.
1. A Start: Luigi

SSB4: A Story

Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

* * *

Luigi walked and thought about his life. He was almost always in his brother's shadow. He made friends with two of the newcomers, Sora and Riku. His best friends besides his brother Mario are Link and Yoshi. Together they called themselves The Green Team, which Toon Link, and Young Link were a part of. He had a crush on Samus Aran. He didn't care at all about her looks, but admired her personality.

_Mario_

His brother and closest friend. Mario is the reason that Luigi is even recognized as an icon and hero. Mario made him come out of his shell to save the princess. When the universal travelers known as Nintendo wanted to make a series of games based on his heroic deeds, they only wanted him. Mario was outraged at this and said that he couldn't have finished his journey without Luigi and said that if they were only giving him the opportunity he wouldn't do it without Luigi. Luigi was overjoyed at this. When Mario was kidnapped by Boos, Nintendo didn't believe him until Mario and backed up his story. Mario was the best brother anyone like him could ask for.

_Link_

He had met the Hylrulian hero when Mario persuaded Nintendo to let him join the Smash Competition. Link had just challenged him to a fight to see how good he was as a Smasher. Luigi had lost the match.

_*flashback _

"_Luigi" Link said "Get up, we need to talk."_

_Luigi groaned as he got up and looked link in the eye_

"_Luigi, I was unsure of your ability as a Smasher, and discovered that you have a lot of potential." Luigi was awed by the statement but wasn't finished "Stick with me and you'll become one of the best. I talked to Mario before the match and he was willing to train with us as well. He may be at the top, but come and surprise him. So what do you say, and I'm not some pervert who molests older guys, I have a girlfriend" he chucked and held out his hand. Luigi took his hand and shook his hand._

"_You got a deal" Luigi said._

_*end flashback_

Link was one of his closest friends, so with some help from Zelda back in Hyrule they composed a tune known as Luigi's Song so Link could telepathically communicate with Luigi. Link had also taught Luigi to play the Ocarina. Usually whenever they had a team activity or battle, Mario would be the first one taken so Link almost always went with Luigi. Link is one of the only people who ask to hang out with him. Link also trained and pushed him to be stronger and braver. He also taught him to wield a sword and shield. Luigi never has had a friend or mentor like Link

_Yoshi_

One of Luigi's other friends, Yoshi met them when they were babies and also at Dinosaur Land. Yoshi cares for him and Mario like an uncle would. Yoshi had joined in the second competition and was a skilled fighter to work with and fight against.

_Waluigi_

Another newcomer and a rival to Luigi. Waluigi also knew that Luigi like Samus, and purposely hit on her to piss him off. Although whenever Waluigi did that, he had a black eye or a new broken bone. One time Waluigi asked why Link hung around a wuss like Luigi, Link reminded him of his few roles in the games. So Waluigi swung at Link, but he out up his shield and Waluigi broke his hand on the shield and got punched in the face by Link. Waluigi also asked Samus why she was friends with Luigi and said "that little green pussy doesn't deserve hot friends like you" Samus held him at mini-missile point and gave him second degree burns. Luigi hated Waluigi so much, Luigi was better friends with his brother.

_Samus Aran_

Samus Aran, Luigi always had the biggest crush on her that only Mario, Link, and Waluigi knew about. Luigi didn't care what she looked like under the armor ever since they met at the first competition. Samus knew that he was one of the not perverted Smashers, who only cared about her appearance. Although no one but Zelda knew this, but Samus had a crush on Luigi as well. Luigi thinks she's the most amazing girl he's ever met.

_Sora_

Luigi thought that after Sora told him everything from Xehanort's Heartless to Organization XIII, Luigi found it hard to believe the kid could act like nothing's wrong. Once Sora let Luigi hold the Keyblade and noted he had a strong heart and might be able to wield it one day. When Sora introduced Roxas he got so scared that it was a ghost, he got the Poltergust 3000 and tried to vacuum him up. He also wanted to meet Sora's girlfriend Kairi when she came to visit.

_Riku_

Riku had an odd tale of a place called Castle Oblivion where he told a story that Sora has no memory of. Luigi was amazed at how Riku had overcome darkness. Riku was kind of distant but friendly. Luigi can't say much more about him.

Luigi decided to see if Samus was on SmashChat. He walked into his room and walked past his TV and Wii U. His 3DS was on his desk as he noticed as he turned his laptop on. When it loaded he saw the Samus was the only one on, since everybody else was trying to beat her Target Smash record.

* * *

_GreenFire has logged on_

MetroidHunter: Hey Lou

GreenFire: Hey Sam

MetroidHunter: what up, everyone's trying to beat my record

GreenFire: Not me, I can't even run as fast as Yoshi, Sora or Riku have the best chance

MetroidHunter: Can I ask you something Lou?

GreenFire: Aside from the fact that you already did, yes.

MetroidHunter: Waluigi told me that you have a crush on me… is it true? (Don't lie to me or I'll lock you in Wario's room!)

Luigi felt his blood run cold but remembered the advice he'd heard from Mario and Link so many times: If they say someone said, user it against them

GreenFire: That depends; I've heard rumors that you like me. Are they true?

MetroidHunter: Well….ummm….

GreenFire: I'll take that as a yes

MetroidHunter: ARRRAGGHH! You got me! I keep forgetting that you can be so clever!

GreenFire: Well what Waluigi said is true. I do have a crush on you as well. Want to meet me at the cafe in 20 min?

MetroidHunter: Sure. See ya Lou :)

_MetroidHunter has logged off_

* * *

Luigi could not believe what had just happened and crashed to the floor. Mario and Link heard the crash and came in.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

Luigi just smiled and said "I got a date with Samus"

* * *

Author's Note: Luigi's Song is just his them from TTYD. This takes place in SSB4.

Reviews always welcome

NEWCOMERS:

Sora

Riku

Waluigi

Shadow

More TBA...

Adios,  
Tuffcatt


	2. A Date, Nobodies,and Keyblades

SSB4: A Story

Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

"You… It's about freaking time!" Link exclaimed. After Luigi told them what happened.

"So that's why Samus seemed so happy when we saw her leave 10 minutes ago." Link said.

Luigi looked at his watched and realized something " OH SHIT I HAVE 10 MINITUES TO GET THERE!"

"Calm down Luigi" Link said. The three were outside where a horse had shown up. "Let's ride" Link and Luigi mounted Epona and took off and raced to get there on time. The breeze combined with speed made him nearly lose his hat. With 2 minutes to spare Luigi got off and thanked Link. Once he disappeared down the street, an orange Ferrari 2007 parked in the lot and Samus got out of the driver's seat. She was wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans.

"Hey Lou" she said "I saw your car still in the lot and assumed you didn't leave yet."

"I got a ride from Link since I was running late" Luigi replied.

Samus just smiled again and said "Where's your hat?"

"My ha-"Luigi started "NO! It's go- wait where did you get this?" he asked as he got his hat back.

"Well some guy riding on a horse lost it and it flew in my window." She said. Luigi just chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"So shall we go inside" Luigi asked while holding the door open for Samus.

"Indeed we shall" She said while giggling slightly.

In The Bushes Behind The Café

?1: How did HE get HER even after…

?2: She's mine! Understood?

?1: Yes, but we must break the plumber first

?2: Let's see how this goes

Café Luigi date

Lou laughed at the joke Samus just told me a hilarious story about Mario that even I didn't know.

"You mean Link actually put him on the flagpole by his underwear and took a picture."Lou asked.

"Yes" Samus was also laughing at the memory "Mario didn't forgive Link until Link started training with you"

"So I resolved the friendship by Mario's persuasion to let me join" Lou realized.

"Yep" Samus said "Wow it's been so long since I opened up to someone like this"

"Why's this?" Lou asked, slightly curious

"I really don't like to talk about it" she said while looking down at her latte

"Oh sorry I asked" Luigi said.

"It's ok… I just need some time before I can tell you is all" Samus said.

"Does that mean you want to go out again" Luigi questioned.

"Again you and you cleverness" Samus replied "So yes. I'm going to update Facebook when I get back to the Mansion. I really think that your one of the better Smashers"

"Does that mean were bf/gf now?" Lou asked

"Yep" Samus answered.

"Thanks I'll also update fb too." Lou said. When he said that the wall of the café blew up a explosion of darkness. The patrons quickly left and Lou and Sam got in fighting stances and Sam pulled her Zero Laser. There was a dark-skinned long haired man with yellow eyes wearing a black coat and had to red beams extending from his arms. Wait... That description seemed familiar to Lou…

"Xemnas!" Lou exclaimed "You can't be alive, Sora and Riku killed you!"

"So you thought plumber" Xemnas said as he warped in front of Lou. He used his powers to levitate him in his grasp. Samus leapt for Xemnas, but he just used his Eternal Blade to knock her back and summoned Dusks to attack her. "You will come with me"

Lou looked at his new surroundings. He looked at the skyscraper and saw blank billboards at the top and only some lights in the tower were on. The area around where he could see ground was wavy buildings. Across the way from him was Xemnas in a battle stance. Luigi responded to the silent challenge by pulling out his Gold Hammer. Xemnas warped to the top of the tower, Luigi used a Super Jump to get on the base of the building and ran up the side while Xemnas flew down. Xemnas missed him by a hair and Lou flipped backwards and smashed him down to the cement. Lou did a Ground Pound to reduce damage. Lou then saw Xemnas.

"Congratulations Luigi" Xemnas said. "You beat me"

"No" Lou said "That was too easy…" Lou thought of something Riku once told him"…Mansex" He finished with a smirk. Xemnas stiffened.

"It would be a shame if you died here" Xemnas said "Your girlfriend already thinks of you as demised. Maybe she should join you?"

"You leave her out of it" Lou said. Before Lou could tell what happened Xemnas had him pinned to the floor with a blade at his throat and his hammer out of reach.

Xemnas' next words pushed him over the edge "How about I make you watch your friends die, starting with your brother, Mario"

The next thing Lou noticed that he had Sora's Keyblade and Xemnas was panting.

"Goodbye Luigi, I'll be seeing you soon, and say hello to Sora and Riku for me" Xemnas said as he began to disappear. Luigi ran towards him, jumped in the air and swung the Keyblade at him. When Lou looked up, he was back in the partially destroyed café Keyblade still in hand with Samus looking scared as hell. Samus ran over and gave him a back breaking hug.

"Luigi, I thought I lost you" She said. Then she let go of him and slapped him "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN"

"Understood" Lou replied. Then Samus noticed the Keyblade.

"Isn't that Sora's" She asked.

A new voice answered that "So that's why Sora lost against Bowser, he couldn't summon the Keyblade."

"Riku… It was Xemnas that attacked us" Lou said. Riku shook his head.

"No, just an illusion sent by Xehanort" Riku said "He most likely targeted you because of your bond with Sora"

"No, he threatened to go after my friends and brother." Lou said. He also noticed that Riku had his Keyblade summoned.

"Well Sora and I will face him in a final showdown eventually" Riku said "I was only here to get you two since Master Hand is announcing some newcomers, you've been gone for hours. I saw Luigi's kidnapping a few minutes ago."

"Well let's go and meet them" Luigi said joyfully. The trio got in Samus' car and drove to the Mansion.

* * *

Xehanort! OH NOES!

So who could the newcomers be... I have 2 definite choices but suggestions welcome

Reviews always welcome

Adios,  
Tuffcatt


	3. Newcomers

SSB4: A Story

Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

* * *

The trio walked in after they returned from the partially destroyed café.

"You are SO late" Master Hand said "It better not happen again, and I don't want to make _assumptions" _Luigi and Samus blushed.

"Yeah" Riku snickered "Next time I'll send Mario after you two"

"_RIKU!" _they both exclaimed, as they sat next to each other. Sora, Riku, Link, and Mario were on Luigi's left side and Samus, Peach, Link, Zelda, and Yoshi were on his right.

"Now that were all here" Master Hand began." I would like to introduce the first newcomer. He came from Shibuya to be here and with a little help and bribery of a…_friend_ of his… Neku Sakuraba!" The only applause came from Sora since he is the only one who's met Neku. Neku just walked on stage and accepted his Smasher I.D. card and took a seat on one of the chairs on stage.

"Next we have someone from Sonic's World" MH announced "Give it up for… Tails!" Sonic, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi were the only ones who knew him. "Knuckles would've joined, but he was guarding the Master Emerald" MH said as Tails got his ID card.

"Ne-"MH stopped as someone in a Organization XIII cloak gave him a slip of paper which he read over. "It seems that two unexpected guests have appeared and will be added into the fray. May I introduce the Star Warrior: Geno" Geno was a popular character and got lots of applause as he got his ID.

"Now will Sora please step up here?" MH asked. Then the cloaked figure pulled out some kind of ray gun and shot Sora. Standing next to him was a spiky-haired blonde.

"May I introduce… Roxas" said the figure. Roxas got half the applause Geno got and was informed that he and Sora could exist separately. Roxas sat in the chair next to Neku and got an ID card.

"The next person has come from Radiant Garden and is an acquaintance of Roxas and Sora. May I introduce… Lea!" MH said as Lea got his ID, but actually said something.

"Names Axel or Lea. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he went and sat by Roxas.

"The final new Smasher comes from the MK. The princess of Sarsaland… Daisy!" The princess walked up and got her ID.

She said "Hi Weegee" winked at him and skipped away to her seat. Samus looked at Luigi but he was pale as a Boo.

"Lou, what's wrong" she asked.

"You don't want to know…" he said. Then Axel, Roxas, Neku, Daisy, Geno and Tails all stood.

"Welcome the Newcomers. Remember that there are other newcomers and these are just more newcomers, and several new stages have been added. There will be battles against the newcomers as follows:

**Sonic VS Tails**

**Mario VS Geno**

**Link VS Roxas**

**Pit VS Axel**

**Sora VS Neku**

**Luigi VS Daisy**

Samus heard Luigi gulp after hearing the last match battle.

"Bro, can you handle facing her again?" Samus heard Mario whisper. Samus wondered why Lou seemed so afraid of her. Did she do something? Did they date? Samus needed to clear her head about this.

"Now that we have been introduced to our new Smashers, you may mingle with them. The battles will be tomorrow. Luigi Mario and Samus Aran report to my office immediately. That is all" MH finished.

"Damn, I thought we'd get away no problem" Luigi said as he and Samus were walking to MH's office while the other Smashers were mingling. They arrived at his office and Luigi said "Here we go" and stepped in.

"Now that you're here" MH started "Why were you late?"

"We went to the café down the street and Mansex AKA Xemnas came and blew up a freaking wall!" Luigi answered.

"I don't want your excuses Luigi. You should know better!" MH countered

"It's not an excuse! Ask Riku if you don't believe us" Samus replied.

"Don't snap at me! MH hollered Riku get in here NOW! A few minutes later Riku walks in to MH's office. "Riku, did Xemnas attack Luigi and Samus at the café today"

"Yes" Riku answered simply.

MH looked at them at said "I'm sorry about snapping at you two. Lateness is my biggest pet peeve."

Luigi looked relived "Thanks Master Hand. You too Riku"

"Dismissed" MH said. The trio left his office in a hurry. When they got back to Samus' room, Luigi noticed that Riku was waiting at the end of the hall for him.

"Lou, I had a great time with you. I know we'll go on another date soon" Samus said with a wink "Hopefully without another intrusion of Mansex. By the way… why do you call him that?"

"Re-arrange the letters of Xemnas. Riku told me that one." Luigi answered "But I look forward to that second date" Samus closed her door and Luigi walked down the hall to where Riku awaited his arrival.

"So what's the story on you two starting to date?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"I'll talk if you buy me ice cream" Luigi answered.

"Fine" The two walked down to the cafeteria and were almost there when Daisy intercepted their path. Luigi's blood ran cold as he saw her, not in nervousness, but fear…

"Hey Weegee" Daisy said seductively "We should get together sometime and _reminisce_" Luigi just shuddered and edged slightly behind Riku who summoned  
Way to the Dawn on hearing Luigi's step behind him. "Oh don't be like that RiRi"

"Never. Call. Me. RiRi." Riku said as he swung at her. Daisy sidestepped and the Keyblade missed her. Daisy countered by swinging a baseball bat at him. Riku used Dark Shield to block and set the bat on fire with Dark Aura. Daisy swung at him again and Riku used Dodge Roll, but Daisy stuck her foot out and tripped Riku mid-way. He landed hard on his side and his Keyblade skidded into the wall. Daisy put the bat behind her head and was about to swing when three green fireballs hit her in the back. She screamed in pain and threw the bat back at Luigi who dodged it and hit a passing Tails. Luigi used threw a Mushroom at Riku who caught it in his left arm and ate it. He got up and re-summoned Way to the Dawn. Daisy roundhouse kicked Riku, which knocked him out and back to the floor. Luigi rushed to help him when Daisy used her flower attack when he lost his balance ad slipped on the floor. Daisy went to Riku and looked at his limp form.

"Now to show you what will happen when people try to keep me from you _Luigi_. Sudden Death" Daisy sneered. Daisy charged up a flower sphere of energy aimed at Riku's head. Suddenly Riku was pushed out of the way by an invisible force and landed next to Luigi.

"Hmph! If I wasn't sure I was alive I'd have mistaken you for a Noise" a new voice said. Luigi looked up and recognized the orange spiky hair headphone wearer as the newcomer: Neku Sakuraba.

"Neku!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Get the fox closer to me" Neku simply said "I can heal him." Luigi nodded and ran over to Tails. Neku sent a fire attack at Daisy who threw a bat to counter it. Neku used Psychokinesis to float out of the way and shot back an ice attack. Neku was about to send a Thunder attack but Master Hand floated into the hall as Riku woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and thought the same thing: Oh shit…

* * *

Yes I know I made Daisy a villain here. Don't kill me!  
it's all a part of the plot!

Reviews always welcome

Adios,  
Tuffcatt


	4. Investigations and Interviews

SSB4: A Story

Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

A.N: Happy Birthday to my wonderful girlfriend, who's name will not be disclosed, I wish you a happy (number censored)th birthday. have a wonderful day

* * *

"Neku, Daisy, and Riku report to my office, NOW! Luigi, take Tails to Dr. Mario and come directly to my office!" MH shouted. The Smashers quickly went to their destinations. When they got to Master Hand's office, Riku was told to stay here and Neku and Daisy were put in separate rooms.

Riku

"Riku, what happened from when you left my office to right now?" MH questioned holding back his answer.

"Well Samus, Luigi, and I walked back to Samus' room and Luigi said goodbye to her and I asked Luigi how his date went until Mansex intervened. He said he'd tell if I bought ice cream. I agreed to that and once we were almost there, Daisy came out from the cafeteria and wanted to _reminisce _with him, he got scared and hid behind me. I summoned my Keyblade as a defense weapon; she had the nerve to call me RiRi so I swung at her as a warning never to call me that. She swung at me and I blocked and countered. She then tripped me She was about to bash my head in with that bat until Luigi shot fireballs at her. Then Daisy threw the bat at Luigi and he ducked and I saw Tails get hit. Then Luigi healed me. When I got up, she roundhouse kicked me and knocked me out. I woke up when you arrived." Riku explained.

"Well I'm going to interview Daisy then Neku and Dr. Mario will interview Luigi." MH said "You aren't allowed to leave the building, and I think Sora is looking for you. You also might want to get your nose looked at."

"Ok. Goodbye" Riku said. Then he left the room to find Sora, then Zelda.

Daisy

"Ok Daisy, What happened?" MH asked.

"Well I was walking out of the cafeteria and I see Riku and Luigi. I went over to ask if we could hang out sometime. He cowered behind Riku like I beat him or something. Then Riku attacks me for no reason. So I pull out a bat in self defense. Then Riku sets my bat on fire, so I trip him and attempt to knock him out. Then Luigi tries to make me catch fire so I throw the bat to stop him, then he catches it and throws it at Tails so he doesn't tell anyone about it. Then Luigi healed the asshole who was trying to kill me. So I retaliate with a roundhouse kick to knock him out. Then Luigi tries to charge me so I attempt to blind him to he slips. Then I though Riku was waking up so I used my magic. Then he was moved by that other asshole Neku. Luigi must've called him. He even called me a Noise! I was trying not to die and then you saved my life Master Hand" Daisy explained with much emotion and many tears.

"Daisy, Don't leave the building but your dismissed" MH said.

"Thank You" Daisy said as she left.

With Sora and Riku

"Whoa… She seemed so nice at the ceremony" Sora said as Riku finished his tale

"No kidding" Riku said. Daisy's roundhouse kick broke his nose so he had Zelda put a spell on it so it'd heal I a week instead of 3 weeks.

"I know that for sure Link, Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Neku, me, Sonic, Shadow, Geno, Roxas, and Axel are on our side on this" Sora listed off. Then the same figure that separated him and Roxas had returned. "You again!" The figure simply aimed at Sora and shot. When the light disappeared, Sora felt no different but he saw short girl lying on the ground with short black hair in a black coat and the Keyblade. She sat up and she looked exactly like Kairi at age 14. Roxas and Axel who were also in the room looked in awe at her.

Roxas was the first to speak "It can't be you…_Xion_"

Axel said "Welcome back Xion"

Neku

"Ok Mr. Sakuraba what's your story?" MH asked.

"Well while we were waiting for the ceremony to begin, I was talking with Tails. He asked if I wanted to meet for pizza after the ceremony. I said yes and he needed to get something out of his room and I went to see the arena and had a quick trial run against Sora. I won. Then I went to the cafeteria and saw Daisy about to smash Riku's head in, so I move him away and provide a distraction so they could escape. Then you showed up." Neku explained.

"Well you are permitted to leave." MH said "I'll tell you when I get my verdict"

Luigi

"Luigi I need you to tell me what happened when you met Daisy today" Dr. Mario asked.

"Well, me and Riku were going to get ice cream and then she wanted to _reminisce _and I have bad memories of her, so I hid behind Riku. Then she called him RiRi and he flipped out and attacked her. Then she swung a bat at him and he used a spell to deflect and another to counter her. Then she swung again. Riku tried to doge but he got tripped, and was about to kill him so I shot fireballs at her. Then she threw the bat at me and hit Tails. Then I healed Riku and when he got up, Daisy roundhouse kicked him and used a flower spell to trip me and prevent me from helping. Daisy said that sudden death was the result if anyone tried to protect me from her. Then right before Riku got blasted, Neku moved him out of the way and told me to get Tails. Then Master Hand showed up." Luigi explained.

"I see. Luigi, don't leave the building I'll tell you the results later" Dr. Mario said. Luigi left without another word, only to be confronted by Mario and Link.

"Luigi a good portion of the Mansion believes you" Link said. Mario said nothing.

"What's wrong with Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi… Daisy's been persuading people that her side is right, and Peach believes her…" Link explained quietly. Luigi looked down in understanding. Whenever they had an argument debating whether or not a close friend was guilty or not, they don't speak much at all.

"Mario, me, Zelda, Sora, Riku, Neku, Sonic, Tails, Samus, Mewtwo, Lucario and a few others are on our side." Link said.

"Wait, Can't Zelda use the Triforce of Wisdom or Mewtwo or Lucario read her mind?" Luigi asked.

Link shook his head sadly "Daisy's guarding her mind carefully" Luigi hung his head down. "Come on, we need to meet some people in the cafeteria." The trio walked to the cafeteria and was suddenly hugged close by someone he recognized as Samus.

"Luigi I know your innocent. I went to Master Hand with Mario and we told him your reactions during the ceremony" Samus said. Luigi looked over her shoulder and saw Riku, Sora, Pit, Zelda, Sonic, and a red-head girl who was holding hands with Sora so he assumed she was Kairi. Roxas, Axel and a blonde who looked strikingly similar to Kairi were there as well.

"Luigi, this is my girlfriend Kairi and her Nobody Namine." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you" they all said.

A Little While Later

"You mean Xemnas ruined your first date?" Sora cried out in disbelief. Luigi and Samus told the group about their first date (Riku still had to buy Luigi ice cream) and they all agreed that Xemnas was a jerk. "And you're the one who stole my Keyblade" Sora asked a bit more furiously.

"Sora, calm down" Neku said.

"I _borrowed_ it" Luigi answered with a nervous chuckle.

Elsewhere…

Master Hand, Dr. Mario and two hooded figures were watching the tape the visiting figure brought up.

"Looks like Daisy taunted him but Riku made the first attack… what to do" the second figure remarked.

The first one responded "Well Neku and Luigi are in the clear… but Riku and Daisy…"

"I believe that based on Riku's history, that he felt the need to protect and that Daisy was the threat" Dr. Mario concluded.

"Well I must be going my friend" said the second figure.

"Until we meet again." The other figure replied. The first and second figures shook hands and the second figure left via Corridor of Darkness. "It's good to see him every now and then, especially when he helps solve computer problems. Also why did you have me bring back Xion?"

"She is going to be announced as a newcomer tomorrow" MH relied "I called Daisy and Riku here" as he finished saying that the two walked in. "Daisy, you are not allowed to be near Luigi unless he goes to you, and you will have a new opponent tomorrow. Riku you are to keep a lid on your temper. That is all" What Master Hand didn't realize is that Dr. Mario had fallen asleep on the speaker button and the verdict had spread across the mansion and the hooded figures hood fell of to reveal a 15 year old guy with brown hair and brown eyes. Riku saw his face and the unknown figure put his hood back up. Riku and Daisy left.

"The worse is yet to come" Daisy whispered in his ear as they left the office. Everyone had heard the news and were overjoyed. So they all went out to Pizza Hut for dinner.

* * *

Author's Notes: Me and one of my friends play the hooded figures.

Reviews always welcome

Adios  
Tuffcatt


	5. The Fight

SSB4: A Story  
Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy and Minecraft is very addicting.

Luigi woke up with a cold sweat. He couldn't face Daisy again, not after what she did. There HAS to be a way around it. Then again he'd look like a wuss in front of Samus is he didn't, Link would be disappointed in him. Mario is the only one who would understand what he went through because of...her...Then the idea came to him, but only if he still held a grudge from before. Luigi quickly showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth and grabbed his cell phone and iPod before bolting out the door and locking it.

Luigi quickly ran to Riku's room and knocked on the door.

"Riku? You there? It's IMPORTANT!" Luigi said raising his voice. Luigi waited for five minutes until Sora emerged from his room looking annoyed at Luigi for disturbing his rest.

"Luigi, if you really want to find Riku, he told me he had to go to Master Hand's office a few minutes ago. Knowing Riku he's probably still there." Sora said in a sleepy voice. After Luigi said a quick sorry and thanks to Sora, Luigi bolted towards Master Hand's office, hoping to find the silver haired teen.

Luigi arrived at the office a few minutes later and as Sora predicted, Riku was still here. Luigi knocked on the door to the office and Master Hand beckoned him inside. When Luigi opened the door he saw Riku sitting in one chair and a girl with short black hair in a Black Coat sitting in the chair next to him. Was she this 'Xion' Riku had spoken of before? Luigi asked the one question he'd wanted to ask since yesterday.

"Master Hand can Riku go up against Daisy instead of me?" Luigi asked in a terrified tone.

"No Luigi. You know unless one person falls ill they can't change an arranged battle." Master Hand replied.

"Well what if I want to take his place? I'd LOVE to have a rematch with that smartass redhead." Riku replied.

"Only if Daisy agrees to it the-"

"Well I DON'T!" yelled Daisy. "I want to reminisce with Luigi!"

"That or you're afraid to lose to a teenager, you old hag." Riku replied in a smartass tone. Daisy whirled around to face Riku.  
"How DARE you! If you were in my kingdom, you'd be executed in a second!" Daisy shot back.

"Yea. I guess you're not so tough without all your servants and guards around you." Riku replied in a cocky tone.

That pushed Daisy over the edge.

"WELL FINE THEN! MASTER HAND; CHANGE MY BATTLE TO BE AGAINST RIKU!" Daisy screamed.

"Well we have one more problem though." Master Hand says. "We still need Xion to agree." Luigi looked at the black coated girl and realized his earlier assumption about her identity was right.

"Well," Xion said speaking up for the first time "as long as Riku promises me two things. One: To go on a date with me, and two: kick her ass Riku!" Xion said with sparkling blue eyes.

"I gladly accept both of those terms." Riku said with a faint blush.

"Good enough for me." Master Hand said "Riku will go against Daisy and Luigi will go against Xion." Luigi sighed his relief as Master Hand dismissed them. Daisy had stormed off to a training room; Xion was meeting Roxas and Axel for breakfast, leaving Riku and Luigi alone as they went to wake up Link

So Luigi asked to Riku "Why did you go against Daisy for me?"

Riku walked with him in silence for a few moments until he answered.

"I could sense your fear." Riku said "It was overwhelming when Daisy stormed in so I decided to help you out since you're my friend. I pissed her off enough to make her challenge me." Riku stated matter-of-factly.

"Well thank you Riku. You really don't know how much this means to me. As a way to repay you, I'm going to help you get ready for your date with Xion." Luigi replied.

"Thanks Lou. Let's eat breakfast and head to the arena." Riku said.

Later...

Luigi watched in amazement as Sora knocked Neku off the stage with Trinity Limit. He knew the match was over and it was almost time for him to go against Xion.

At least that's what he thought.

Luigi looked up in horror when he saw the display board for the next matches.

**Luigi**  
**Riku V.S. Daisy**  
**Neku**

**Roxas V.S. Xion**

Luigi glanced at back and forth between Neku and Riku, who both looked equally surprised at the sudden change in matchups.

"Well if it's what the machi-" Master Hand started as the board changed once again. It now read:

**Luigi**  
**Riku V.S. Daisy**  
**Joshua**

**Roxas V.S. Xion**

"What?" Neku stated in utter confusion "Could it really be _him_?" Before Luigi could ponder what this meant, Luigi, Riku, and Daisy were teleported to a place called "The Station of Sorrow" Luigi remembered this place from Riku's tale of Castle Oblivion.

"Hmm... so you must be this... _Luigi _Neku speaks of." a new voice spoke. Luigi glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a kid slightly shorter than Riku, light sandy blonde hair, wearing a light blue button up t-shirt, dark blue pants, and mystifying purple eyes.

"Joshua!" Riku started "What are you doing here?"

"Well Riku dear, it was supposed to be a surprise but-" Joshua was cut off by Daisy throwing an orange energy ball at him. "Well someone sure seems to be feisty." Joshua indicated towards Daisy, who looked pissed.

"HEY! You're not the orange-haired oversized headphone wearing emo!" Daisy screeched at him.

"Well I'm certainly not Neku" Joshua answered coolly "But I thought I'd be...kind not to trouble him with another fight right away."

"Fine. If you want to die instead of the little emo, be my guest." Daisy answered. Then Daisy threw another orange energy ball at Riku, who didn't react fast enough and was blasted towards the edge of the battlefield. Joshua typed in a few buttons on his phone and threw a car at Daisy, who quickly used flower power to throw it back at him; Joshua destroyed the car and quickly teleported up a few feet and summoned a beam upon Daisy, who reflected it back at him. Joshua didn't dodge quickly enough and crash landed beside Riku, who was getting up and launched Dark Firaga at Daisy and made a direct hit.

**In the Watch Room**

"I'm going to **murder** that brunette." Neku said in a dark voice. Shiki (who showed up after the match started) put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wait... Something's wrong..." Mario began "Riku and Joshua both took more damage than they should've...wait... THE DAMAGE BLOCKER IS OFF" Mario realized with horror. While the other Smashers were shocked at the announcement, Mario, Link, Neku, Shiki, Samus, and Sora dashed off towards the control room.

**Arena**

By this time Riku and Joshua had recovered and taking fighting stances beside Luigi, who had pulled out his Gold Hammer, Luigi leapt at Daisy and swung the hammer in rage, yet missed at Daisy leapt to the side.

Right in front of Riku's Dark Firaga.

Daisy screeched in pain as the dark fire burned her. Joshua used the moment to call down a powerful blue beam. When the blue beam faded Luigi used the move Mario had taught him after his journey in Rougeport and beyond. The Hammer Throw. The hammer soared through the air and crashed on Daisy's head.

"Okay… Time to bring out the big guns." Daisy muttered from her spot on the ground. Daisy stood up slowly and looked at the three male fighters before her, she looked Luigi in the eyes, and pulled out and orange sword.

**With Mario and Co.**

"Damn it! It won't open!" Mario yelled in frustration as he pounded his fists against the door. Nothing had worked. Mario's fireballs, Shiki's doll Mr. Mew, Neku's pins, Samus's missiles, ALL of Link's tools, and Sora couldn't summon his Keyblade again.

"Don't worry. There has to be a way" Samus said in thought.

"Maybe Samus can hack the security code?" Link volunteered.

"Do you realize how many years I've tried?" Samus replied to the Hylian teen.

"Well we could call my friend Mr. H from Shibuya." Neku stated.

"But will he be able to open it?" Shiki questioned.

"What about Roxas and Xion?" Link began "Can't they both use the Keyblade?"

"But if I can't summon mine…" Sora answered "They're directly connected to me, so they might not be able to either."

Roxas, who had just shown up, said "We can't either. Xion and I both tried earlier, but Tails was trying something."

"Well we have to hurry up!" Mario said quickly "Luigi, Riku, and Joshua don't know the blocker is off, and if I know Daisy and Luigi's history…" his voice trailed off.

Samus didn't have much time to wonder what Mario meant before Shadow teleported to them.

"We can't teleport into the arena!" Shadow said with building frustration

**Arena**

Luigi was panicking "No… no… not that sword"

"Oh yes **this** sword." Daisy said with a sadistic smirk. "The sword that haunts your past, is now a terror of the present." Daisy swung the sword around, admiring it a little. "Seems like there is less red than I remember." Luigi shivered at that comment. Then Luigi blacked out.

**A few hours later…**

Luigi's eyes opened a sliver and saw a white room. Then he noticed there were other figures standing over him. Then Luigi opened his eyes all the way and saw the concerned faces of Mario, Link, Riku, Yoshi and Samus.

"What happened?" Luigi asked

"Well Link never told us he had a Keyblade." Riku said.

"Hey! I didn't know the Master Sword could become a Keyblade!" Link retorted. "And at least I opened the freaking door!"

"And then Mario hit the nearest button in panic and released the knockout gas before Daisy used her sword." Yoshi added.

Luigi now realized he had been saved by a near impossible stroke of luck.

"And" Samus added "We have another newcomer. He was that kid who was fighting with you and Riku against Daisy."

"His name is Joshua." Riku explained "He's from Shibuya like Neku. He's a bit creepy but smart. That's all I know."

"Well" cut in Neku who was sitting on a nearby chair "That's all you need to know."

Luigi didn't have much of a reaction to this. The kid freaked him out a bit. He also couldn't believe that Daisy had played such a dirty trick with that sword earlier. But for right now, Luigi just wanted to take a nap, and his dreams were haunted by the past…

* * *

Well sorry i've been inactive for awhile, im a really busy person

adios  
Tuffcatt


	6. The Ambush and Departure

SSB4: A Story  
Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

Luigi woke up once again after his dreadful nightmares wouldn't let him sleep. But Dr. Mario released him three days ago from the hospital wing. All his nightmares were the same: Daisy with that evil sword, with blood oozing off of it, a homicidal laugh echoed in his ears as he woke up in the cold sweat of fear, thank Master Hand the walls were soundproof. Luigi couldn't stand the nightmares, so he decided to boot up his computer and see who was all on SmashChat. E scrolled through all the usernames and saw that Waluigi, Neku, Joshua, Mario, and Axel were all on. Luigi clicked on his brother's icon and began a chat.

Luigi Mario: Hey bro got a minute?

Mario Mario: Of course Luigi. What's up?

Luigi Mario: Nightmares about her…..

Mario Mario: Do you want to go train for a bit to get your mind of it? Neku and Josh are still up.

Luigi Mario: Yea. Thanks bro. See you in ten.

Luigi logged off his computer and quickly got dressed and got his cell phone and silently left his room to meet Mario in the training room. When he got there it was dark, Luigi now suspected something was wrong. Then as Luigi looked closer, he saw a familiar person across the arena.

"Waluigi! What are you doing here? Where's Mario?" Luigi questioned rapidly.

"He doesn't even know you're here. I broke into his room!" Waluigi cackled "And now the Heartless can deal with you!"

Waluigi raised his arm and summoned ten Shadow Heartless. Luigi pulled out his hammer and prepared to fight. Luigi used his hammer to effortlessly beat the Shadows back.

"_Damn it" _Luigi thought to himself _"I need to get rid of these Heartless in waves fast or I won't hold out long. Wait! I can use my Thunder Skill I learned in the Beanbean Kingdom!" _Luigi raised his arm and called down a powerful blue bolt that vanquished the Heartless around him.

"You're next Waluigi!" Luigi shouted as he brought up his Hammer to attack. But Waluigi had already summoned more Heartless. Luigi kept up his rapid movements to keep the Heartless away but as he raised his arm up to cast Thunder, he left himself open for a moment and the Heartless attacked clawing at every part of his body until he felt the darkness about the consume him, he felt an immense amount of light that obliterated the Heartless. He looked up and he saw Samus above him with a concerned look on her face.

"Samus…" Luigi barely said above a whisper.

"Luigi save your energy" Samus said soothingly "We need to get out of here." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Shadow going after Samus, he knew he had to act fast, so he quickly mustered up his strength and pushed Samus out of the way, taking the blow. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Sora telling Samus to get out fast….

Luigi woke up a few hours later in his own room. He looked around in confusion; he couldn't figure out what happened until he saw Samus asleep on the chair next to him, and Mario was asleep on the couch. Samus woke up and nearly killed him with a hug once she realized he was okay. Then Samus explained what had happened the other night: Donald and Goofy were visiting Sora and Riku had sensed the Heartless and they went to help Luigi, Samus had overheard them outside and followed them. All the commotion had woken up Axel and Neku and Axel went and got Master Hand and he cleared out the Heartless.

"Well there's one other problem, Sora and Riku think that they caused the Heartless to appear…. So they're going to leave today." Samus said

"Wait! It wasn't their fault is…" Luigi couldn't think…. He knew it wasn't Sora and Riku… but he was drawing a blank on who it was "I can't remember…"

"Well you'll have to tell them that yourself" Mario said now that he had gotten up. They should be in the cafeteria. Also you dropped this in the training arena." Mario handed Luigi a green keychain with Luigi's logo at the end of it.

"Wait I never had this before… but I'll hold on to it for now. Thanks Mario." Luigi said as he accepted the keychain.

**++*Obtained: Luigi's Keychain*++**

Luigi quickly ran to the cafeteria looking for Sora and Riku with Samus and Mario close behind.

"Sora! Riku! It wasn't your fault!" Luigi yelled as he found them "there was someone already there who sent the Heartless after me!"

"Luigi, we know. But we still have to leave this world for now at least. We need to find Xehanort and defeat him." Riku said.

"Don't worry we'll come back real soon." Sora said "we already know where to look for him. Right guys?" Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"But if we fail to defeat Xehanort here's something to remember us by." Riku said as he pulled out replicas of Sora and Riku's key chains "If you do manage to summon your Keyblade, you can use these to transform them into other forms."

**++*Obtained: Sora's Keychain*++**

**++*Obtained: Riku's Keychain*++**

"Thanks guys" Luigi said.

"I can hang anytime if you want a few drinks. Got it memorized?" Axel said pulling out a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"I thought Luxord was supposed to be the drunken one. Are you sure you're not already drunk? Also that's an ice cream bar, not alcohol." Roxas said making Xion giggle.

"Well Riku" Xion started "Since you seem fond of things to remember people by, here's a little something from me" then Xion kissed Riku, making him blush and making Donald and Goofy laugh in the background. Then the four left as the remaining ones waved them off on the Gummi Ship.

"So what should we do now?" Roxas asked "The Training Arena is still being Heartless-Proofed, and there aren't any matches today."

"Well we could go to the bar" Axel suggested.

"Well only you the Mario Brothers and Samus are over 21, so that's out." Xion said.

"Well Samus and I had a date planned today." Luigi said "So we'll catch you later." Then Luigi and Samus left for their date, Roxas and Xion joined Axel with some sea salt ice cream, and Mario went to visit Peach.

**Elsewhere…**

"There's too much suspicious activity going on! First the strange behavior of the Smashers, then the disappearing Sea-Salt ice cream bars, and now Heartless!" Master Hand cried out.

"Then perhaps it's time to bring in L." the hooded figure suggested.

"No Kasai, I HATE L. He makes me feel like a fool in my own domain!" Master Hand replied.

"Well would you rather be insulted by L or Sherlock Holmes? Besides L helped us solve the case of why Mewtwo left us." Kasai answered.

Master Hand sighed "I see your point. Let's call L."


	7. The Cards of Memories Past pt1

SSB4: A Story  
Disclaimer: I own no person except the author, and plot

A few weeks after Sora and Riku left, things were getting back to normal for Luigi: Hanging out with Mario and Link, going on dates with Samus, fighting in matches, enjoying ice cream with Axel and his group, Roxas even taught him the Cure and Blizzard spells. A few days after the duo left, a detective named Ryuzaki came to investigate the disappearing Sea Salt ice creams. But Master Hand had announced there would be a special event today. In the event teams of no more than four were to go on a scavenger hunt for special cards. Luigi's team consisted of himself, Link, Mario, and Samus. Luigi was heading down to the meeting hall and made a mental note that he and Mario needed to go get Pokémon Black and White 2 later. When he got to the meeting hall, he saw his team already seated and he joined them.

"Hey Luigi. Ready for the card event today?" Link asked.

"Yea I guess so. I wonder what the cards do." Luigi answered.

"Well there's Master Hand, he'll explain it." Mario pitched in.

Master Hand was floating above the stage as he awaited the last of the Smashers to arrive. Once Neku arrived they were all there.

"Welcome to the Cards of Memories Past Event!" Master Hand began "in this event there are five special cards hidden in places that relate to the person on the card. These cards allow you to fight boss rematches against them. Whatever team finds a certain card first will have the first attempt at fighting that boss. The cards are as follows: Sephiroth, Xemnas, Megumi Kitaniji, Metal Sonic and King Boo. Good Luck in finding them!" Then all of the teams bolted off in different directions, leaving only Axel and Luigi's teams.

"Well we're gonna go look for the Xemnas card." Axel said.

"Knowing Xemnas it's probably near the top of the mansion." Roxas said "Also Sephiroth's card is probably in the **Dark Depths. **Sora fought him there once." Then Roxas, Axel and Xion left.

"Ok let's go get the King Boo card first." Luigi said "It's probably in the basement, since that's where I fought him first, and we should be ok on Sephiroth, as not many people know him." The group didn't object as they ran to the basement. They looked around the basement until they found it behind a portrait of Mario.

**++*Obtained: King Boo's Card*++**

"Quick let's get to the **Dark Depths** where the Sephiroth card is!" Link said. Then the quad ran through the city until they got to the **Dark Depths**. The thing about Smash City is it replicates parts of certain worlds and forms one world. When they got there they saw the Sephiroth card floating above the edge in the same place Sephiroth was when Sora confronted him. Luigi was about to grab the card when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well well well…. If it isn't Luigi." Daisy sneered. "I knew you'd show up here if I waited long enough." Then she pulled out **that** sword… that damn sword… Luigi shuddered at the sight of it. Mario, Link and Samus all got in fighting stances as Daisy approached them.

"I swear if you lay another hand on my brother I'll feed you to a Piranha Plant for lunch." Mario threatened. Daisy merely laughed at Mario, then before anyone realized what she was doing, she grabbed Mario by his overalls and delivered a series of kicks and punches that sent him flying a little ways away. Samus and Link ran over to Mario while Luigi crouched in fear.

"Now get OUT!" Daisy yelled as she summoned an Orange Petal storm that blew Samus and Mario out into the trapped hallway, Link used his quick thinking and stabbed the Master Sword into the ground to prevent himself from being blown away. Before Mario and Samus could react, Daisy put up a magic barrier preventing them from interfering. 'I guess I can deal with the Hylian, and then get to Luigi." Daisy raised her sword to kill Link, who didn't notice as he tried to pull the Master Sword out. Then she swung her sword down….

…but her strike never made contact because she was interrupted by a fireball hitting her in the back. She screeched in pain as she turned around to face Luigi, who had his Hammer out and was ready to fight. "Fine then, you can die first." Then Link had pulled out his sword and used a Shield Bash on Daisy. "Well two on one isn't fair. Waluigi! Get your lazy pencil neck ass!" then Waluigi came out of a Corridor of Darkness.

"Well I'll take care of Mr. Fairy boy. You can have green bean for all I care." Waluigi said.

"Mr. fairy boy?" Link questioned in anger "That's it I'm kicking his ass all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Then Link ran at Waluigi, sword and shield in hand, then Daisy charged at Luigi, who used his Hammer to block her slices. Then Daisy used a power smash and sent Luigi flying back and dropped his cell phone and hit call

**Destiny Islands**

Sora and Riku were relaxing with Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Now that they have defeated Xehanort, they planned on relaxing for a week or two, then heading back to Smash City.

"I feel like there's something wrong at Smash City. I can smell the darkness from here." Riku said.

"I doub- oh my phone's going off." Sora said. "It's Luigi. Hey guys I think Riku's right, listen. Sora held up his phone and put it on speaker.

"_C'mon Luigi too bad you won't last too much longer."_

"That's Daisy's voice!" Riku said "Let's go guys!"

"Sora! Riku! Take this Star Shard! You'll get there a lot faster. The rest of us will take the Gummi Ship and get there as fast as we can!" Mickey exclaimed. "Riku focus on the exact point you need to be at, Sora, hold on to Riku!"

Riku nodded as Sora grabbed his arm as Riku focused on the **Dark Depths** and felt the light envelop them as they flew to Luigi.

**Back with Luigi and Daisy**

Luigi was tiring fast. He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"It's too bad that this couldn't last longer, I was just getting ready for _The Angel_" Daisy said. Luigi froze up at the mention of that, which gave Daisy the just moment she needed. She swung her sword across Luigi's chest, barely missing his heart. Luigi heard the voices of Mario and Samus as he fell back he saw the maniacal glee in her eyes as Luigi's blood poured from his chest and he thought to himself.

"_Everything's fading, I've lost… I'm sorry Mario; I couldn't keep my promise"_

Then it all faded…


End file.
